


Food Glorious Food

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Mick Rory Appreciation Week [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Food, M/M, Mick Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: The fabricator's food was crap.Day #4: Food!





	Food Glorious Food

Mick hated the food on the Waverider. The replicated mess that Gideon called edible either tasted like cardboard or had no sugar. Another problem was that he was traveling through time with his picky eater of a husband. Leonard usually ate things from a can or a box unless Mick forced him to eat his vegetables or something that wasn’t glowing orange. It was a surprise that his husband was still alive with all the crap he ate.

With neither such item on board Mick had to resort to stealing food through out time. Thankfully, Gideon had shown Mick to a hardly used kitchen that Rip wasn’t aware of. Knowing that he wouldn't be bothered there, Mick began making meals worthy of a four star chef instead of relying on the fabricator. Sure, there were times he had hide some vegetables in Leonard’s food but at least there was some meat on his bones again.

When they were home, Mick would always be the one to cook. Leonard was a disaster in the kitchen and just because they were traveling through out time and space didn’t mean Mick was going to let his husband starve.

The problem was that with one whiff of Mick’s cooking, the crew of the Waverider wanted a helping of Mick’s food. After some begging and promises that they would procure their own groceries, Mick agreed. There was no way in hell Mick was about subject anyone to what Gideon and Rip called food.

And when they were all dropped off back in 2017 ten pounds heavier, they all had Mick Rory to thank.


End file.
